Talon aiguille
by saschka
Summary: Quand le Cancer à envie de faire plaisir à sa moitié, il ne le fait pas à moitié !


**Titre :** Talon Aiguille

**Auteur :** Saschka

**Paring :** DM/Shura

**Rating :** M

**Bêtalectrice :** Alaiya

Note : Si ma sœur passe par là, qu'elle s'arrête ici et ferme la fenêtre. Merci !

Bonne lecture aux autres !

* * *

><p>Le dos appuyé contre la colonne de pierre, les jambes toujours soutenues par le chevalier du Capricorne, celui du Cancer essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.<p>

- C'était…

- Ouais…C'était…

- Wow….

- C'est ça, wow…

Les deux hommes se sourirent, contents.

- Hum hum… en effet, ça avait l'air tout à fait… « Wow » comme vous dites, les interrompit une voie grave, profonde et…bicentenaire.

Shion plaquait ses mains sur les oreilles de Kiki dont les deux méditerranéens ne voyaient que le dos et le haut de la nuque d'une belle couleur rouge. Le Grand Pope était irrité et cela pouvait se comprendre. Même s'il n'avait rien contre la bagatelle – surtout si c'était lui qui la menait – il appréciait moyennement d'assister aux ébats de deux de ses chevaliers. D'autant plus quand lesdits ébats se passaient contre une colonne de son propre temple et devant les yeux innocents de l'apprenti de son élève – qu'il considérait respectivement comme ses petits-fils et fils.

Shura arbora un visage neutre comme si avoir le pantalon aux genoux et l'entrejambe toujours à l'intérieur de son amant était la chose la plus naturelle à faire sur le perron du Temple Popal. Angelo, quant à lui, esquissa une moue contrite que le vieil Atlante, pas dupe pour un sou, devina totalement fausse mais qui leur suffit tout de même à regagner le dixième temple, exempts de toute sanction.

Arrivés à destination, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le canapé pour reprendre leur câlin post-coïtal avorté. Un silence reposant prit place dans le Temple que le Cancer rompit en pouffant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Shura.

- Rien…C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Que je me rappelais les cris de pucelle outrée que t'as poussés quand je t'ai parlé de mon fantasme. Et que je les comparais à ceux que t'as poussé quand tu as réalisé mon fantasme.

- Crétin ! Grogna l'Espagnol tout en se dégageant des bras de son amant pour aller se doucher.

- Maa…, soupira Angelo en suivant son compagnon dans la salle de bain. Te vexe pas. Je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à réaliser ce fantasme, susurra-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille. D'ailleurs… tu voudrais pas que je t'aide à réaliser l'un des tiens ?

Et là, Angelo assista à un phénomène qui le laissa, dans un premier temps, perplexe puis très vite rongé par la curiosité. Shura se crispa, oublia de respirer, ce qui colora sa peau en un beau rouge vif, balbutia des mots que l'Italien ne comprit pas puis finit par littéralement s'enfuir pour aller se terrer sous ses couvertures. Le Quatrième Gardien d'Athéna resta quelques instants stupéfait de la réaction de l'Espagnol avant de s'investir d'une nouvelle mission : faire cracher à son amant l'inavouable fantasme qu'il cachait dans sa charmante tête. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres charnues tandis qu'il se frottait les mains. Il savait exactement où les faire glisser pour faire parler le bel Hidalgo dont il squattait le matelas…

* * *

><p>Angelo finit d'enfiler sa tenue avant de se tourner, légèrement perplexe quant au résultat, vers le miroir en pied gracieusement prêté par Aphrodite. S'il était honnête avec lui-même – et il l'était très souvent quand il était seul comme c'était le cas actuellement – il devait avouer qu'il se trouvait complètement ridicule. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment accro à son Hidalgo pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de réaliser son fantasme…<p>

Et il ne voulait en aucun cas pousser plus loin la réflexion sur ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il passe à la pratique.

Sentant son amant arriver, le chevalier du Cancer poussa un soupir de résignation, attrapa son accessoire et s'avança d'un pas conquérant – enfin…autant que les engins de torture qu'il portait aux pieds le lui permettaient – dans le salon pour y attendre le Capricorne. L'Italien, une fois sa décision irrémédiablement actée – ce qui lui avait bien pris un mois -, avait mis un point d'honneur à préparer son coup pour que la surprise de Shura soit totale. Il lui avait donc demandé régulièrement ces derniers mois d'enfiler un costume pour sortir à Rodario. La première fois, l'Espagnol s'était méfié mais quand il avait vu que le Cancer l'emmenait bien dîner en ville, lui aussi paré d'un costume, il s'était détendu. Ils avaient passé une soirée très agréable dans un petit restaurant romantique dans une parfaite imitation du cliché de couple transi d'amour glucosé. Angelo ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde – même pas à lui quand il était seul – mais ça lui avait plu ce moment en tête à tête avec son amant dans un cadre chaleureux, en train de manger autre chose qu'une pizza surgelée devant un match de foot. D'autant plus que la nuit s'était finie par une partie de jambes en l'air en tous points satisfaisante, Shura était sexy en diable dans son costume gris. C'est pourquoi Angelo avait raccourci le délai prévu à l'origine entre deux invitations à dîner en ville en étant « bien sapé pour une fois ».

Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que le Capricorne se doute de quoi que ce soit en pénétrant dans le quatrième Temple ce soir-là, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces. Aussi se pétrifia-t-il en découvrant son amant qui posait fièrement en plein milieu de son salon, un sourire satisfait et un brin pervers aux lèvres, un pied ancré dans l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et tenant, d'une main pour frapper sur l'autre, une…badine(1).

Mais plus que l'accessoire de l'Italien, c'était sa tenue qui figeait de stupéfaction l'Espagnol. Le pauvre Capricorne ne savait plus s'il devait être mort de honte à l'idée que son amant se soit mis en tête de réaliser son fantasme ou étonné qu'Angelo accepte de se montrer, même à lui, dans cet accoutrement ou encore s'il devait être au comble de l'excitation. Il ne réussit en tout et pour tout qu'à cligner des yeux de façon tout à fait stupide. Autant pour le grand, fier et stoïque ténébreux chevalier qu'Angelo se targuait d'avoir réussi à mettre dans son lit (mais il fallait dire que c'était lui qui s'était imposé durant des mois dans le lit du dixième temple avant que Shura las de se battre – et un peu trop alcoolisé – ne rende les armes et passe la plus longue nuit de sa vie sur un matelas à faire autre chose que dormir).

- Qu'attends-tu pour me dire bonjour ? Claqua la voix grave du Cancer en même temps que la cravache sur le dossier en cuir du fauteuil.

Shura sursauta. Angelo avait parlé d'un ton autoritaire et dur auquel il n'était plus habitué. Depuis leurs résurrections, l'Italien prenait toujours tout avec une apparente légèreté et un je-m'en-foutisme crasse rendant difficile la tâche de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

- Alors ? Tonna Angelo. Tu vas me faire attendre longtemps ? Tu veux que je me fâche, peut-être ? Continua-t-il, son sourire grandissant et devenant sadique alors qu'il portait le stick à ses lèvres.

Cela fit enfin réagir le brun qui s'approcha lentement en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Le Cancer lui avait fait avouer ses honteux petits désirs secrets dans leurs moindres détails et, de toute évidence, acceptait de jouer le jeu. Shura se doutait que pour le rital fier de sa virilité qu'était Angelo, enfiler les objets de son fantasme relevait du plus atroce des supplices. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses efforts et il s'engagea, en lui-même, à rendre les prochaines heures aussi excitantes et réjouissantes pour l'Italien qu'elles le seraient pour lui.

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre de son amant, le Capricorne baissa les yeux, soumis, et laissa échapper un « bonsoir » timide. Angelo sourit. Le jeu commençait.

- Bien ! Déshabille-toi, ordonna l'Italien en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Shura s'exécuta en commençant par sa cravate mais le Cancer l'arrêta.

- Non ! Elle, Tu la gardes.

Le Capricorne obéit et lâcha sa cravate desserrée. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise mais connaissant l'impatience caractéristique de son amant, arrivé au dernier bouton, il ne laissa pas de temps mort et fit immédiatement glisser le tissu le long de ses bras emportant sa veste au passage. Il osa un rapide coup d'œil à son amant et constata avec plaisir et fierté qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier. Il continua donc son effeuillage en abaissant la fermeture de son pantalon d'un geste lascif. Il entendit un grondement sortir de la gorge du Cancer tandis qu'il dégageait ses hanches du vêtement laissant apercevoir à son compagnon le sous-vêtement qu'il avait choisi pour cette soirée.

Shura n'était pas le seul à avoir des lubies concernant les dessous. Angelo trouvait son amant extrêmement sexy dans ses slips kangourou. Mais attention, pas l'horrible slip blanc de base. Non. A la grande surprise de l'ensemble de la chevalerie, Shaka avait abandonné les séances de méditation pour celles de stylisme de sous-vêtements masculins et féminins – Shura supposa que c'était chez lui que son amant s'était approvisionné pour la séance qu'il lui offrait. L'Hindou avait lancé toute une gamme de slips kangourou moulants taillés dans des tissus à motifs. Angelo appréciait tout particulièrement celui reproduisant les angelots de la chapelle Sixtine. Surtout s'il cachait tout en soulignant les formes généreuses du Capricorne.

Le pantalon termina sa course sur le sol accompagné des chaussures et chaussettes de leur propriétaire qui allait s'attaquer aux angelots quand l'Italien le stoppa une nouvelle fois dans son élan.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu le gardes aussi…. Pour l'instant du moins, rajouta-t-il d'une voie basse. A genoux !

Shura obéit à nouveau en baissant les yeux. Même assis, son amant le surplombait et il sentait sur lui la brûlure de son regard goguenard. Il savait que l'Italien prenait un malin plaisir à le regarder, lui le fier serviteur de la Déesse Athéna, agenouillé, soumis et seulement vêtu d'une cravate pareille à une flèche qui indiquait son slip tendu par son excitation. Angelo le fixait d'un regard froid qui le fit frissonner et accélérer sa respiration. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette simple situation le mettrait dans un tel état. Et ce n'était que le début….

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, son amant vint poser un pied sur son torse, enfonçant un peu le talon aiguille dans la chair ferme. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration alors qu'il admirait la chaussure vernie de noir. Le talon devait faire dans les dix centimètres mais Angelo n'avait pas paru déséquilibré. Il avait dû s'entraîner des heures pour réussir à marcher avec. Il en apprécia d'autant plus la démarche du Cancer. La chaussure galbait magnifiquement, de son avis, les mollets de son compagnon et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'Angelo s'était épilé. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la jambe nue pour s'arrêter sur l'entrejambe de son amant enfermé dans un string, noir lui aussi, qui cachait tant bien que mal l'excitation de son propriétaire. Shura était content de voir que l'Italien prenait lui aussi plaisir à la situation mais son cerveau occulta bien vite cette information pour une autre qui le fit honteusement durcir encore plus. Là aussi, il était épilé.

- J'espère que l'attention te plait, railla le quatrième Gardien qui avait suivi le regard de son amant. Malgré l'expertise de Mû, ça fait un mal de chien à cet endroit.

A l'entente de cette phrase, la jalousie fit sortir Shura du jeu et lui fit planter son regard – aux sourcils froncés – dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Rappelle-moi, demanda Angelo avant que le Capricorne n'ait pu dire un mot, pourquoi Aphro finit en vomissant tripes et boyaux au moins une fois par semaine dans ton temple ?

- Parce que Mû crie sur tous les toits les performances de sa nouvelle conquête à grosse poitrine du moment.

- Exact ! Mû est un petit con qui joue les Don Juan et qui ne regarde que les filles. Alors il était aussi ravi de voir ma queue, que moi de la lui montrer. Mais c'est le seul à savoir se servir de la cire à épiler. Maintenant que ceci est clair, tu vas répondre à ma question : L'attention te plait ?

Angelo était revenu dans le jeu et Shura ne put s'empêcher de redescendre son regard vers l'entrejambe de son amant. Il constata avec une pointe de culpabilité que le petit intermède avait quelque peu refroidi l'entrain de l'Italien. Hésitant, il caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce dépourvue de poil de la cuisse italienne et ce simple toucher suffit à lui envoyer une décharge électrique qui se propagea dans la totalité de son corps. Il murmura un oui à peine audible mais que le Cancer entendit quand même.

- Bien. J'aime mieux ça.

Le ton était redevenu froid et autoritaire refaisant frissonner le Capricorne. Angelo s'en aperçut et descendit son pied en suivant la cravate vers le sous-vêtement aux angelots. Malgré le cuir qui le gainait, le pied en question put sentir le membre tendu pulser contre lui.

- Tu en es déjà à ce point-là ? Se moqua-t-il en se levant pour venir se placer dans le dos espagnol. Et dire que d'habitude, je dois te pomper pendant des plombes pour que t'en arrives là. T'es un pervers en fait ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille en s'agenouillant à son tour et en empoignant brusquement le sexe de son amant.

Celui-ci glapit de surprise et de douleur, la main était un peu trop ferme autour de lui. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque, il assumait ce qu'il avait avoué à l'Italien. La douleur et la soumission faisaient partie intégrante de son fantasme, au même titre que la tenue légère – certains diraient vulgaire – et la cravache.

Dans le couple qu'il formait avec le chevalier du Cancer, c'était lui qui avait le plus souvent la main haute, que ce soit au lit ou en dehors. Angelo lui avait confessé que c'était son côté droit, inflexible et dicteur de bonne conduite qui l'avait séduit. Et c'était vrai, c'est ce qu'il était. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir, de temps en temps, s'abandonner et se faire diriger par l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il avait suffisamment confiance en lui, en eux, pour savoir qu'il n'en abuserait pas et qu'il n'en baisserait pour autant pas dans son estime.

Pour ce qui était d'expliquer les chaussures à talon aiguille et le string, là, il devait admettre qu'il ignorait lui-même d'où il sortait cette part de son fantasme.

Un mouvement plus brusque sur son entrejambe rappela Shura à la situation présente et il se rendit compte qu'il gémissait plaintivement. Il n'avait jamais gémi. Il haletait, il grognait et criait à l'occasion, mais il ne gémissait pas. Il en était mortifié et son sentiment redoubla quand il constata que cet état de honte augmentait encore son plaisir. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'autres sons gênants de s'en échapper mais le Cancer, qui se prenait de plus en plus au jeu, l'en empêcha en glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche. Dans un geste réflexe, l'Espagnol se mit à les sucer pour les mouiller avec soin.

- Doucement ! Ce que tu espères n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, Angelo s'écarta de Shura pour reprendre la badine qu'il avait abandonnée plus tôt. Il en fit promener le bout sur les épaules de l'homme agenouillé avant de la faire descendre sur le torse puis sur le dos. Le contact était léger mais Shura savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- A quatre pattes !

Il s'exécuta sans perdre une seconde anticipant ce qui allait se passer, l'espérant. Il aurait presque supplié Angelo si sa fierté ne s'était pas rebellée pour lui éviter cette humiliation-là. Mais l'Italien le satisfit avant que son envie ne vienne à bout de son orgueil. La cravache claqua sur la chair ferme de ses fesses à peine amortie par la barrière de tissu, envoyant une décharge de douleur mêlée de plaisir au creux de son ventre. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier mais le deuxième coup qui s'abattit sans attendre fut plus fort que sa volonté et il laissa sa voix s'exprimer.

Il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps Angelo alterna, à un rythme irrégulier, caresses de ses grandes mains et coups de stick plus ou moins appuyés. Il était perdu dans un monde de douleur et de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer l'un de l'autre. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses cris ni son corps qui se tendait de seconde en seconde. En revanche, il sentait monter, avec une improbable lucidité, la vague de jouissance qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui.

Son amant le connaissait suffisamment bien pour reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs de l'arrivée d'un orgasme chez son compagnon. Aussi jeta-t-il la cravache au loin et, tout en continuant son alternance de caresse et de claques, s'agenouilla-t-il près de Shura. De sa main libre, il reprit les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre. Il ne fallut que quelques allers-retours pour que l'espagnol ne se libère en criant mais Angelo n'arrêta pas ses mouvements pour autant. Au contraire, il insista sur le point de la hampe qu'il savait particulièrement sensible chez le Capricorne et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que son amant ne se tende à nouveau, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de plaisir muet.

Shura s'écroula, son orgasme lui avait enlevé toutes ses forces mais son sourire de chat repu prouvait qu'il était comblé. Angelo, lui accorda cinq minutes de repos avant de le remettre sur pied et de le tirer par la cravate pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, une voix teintée d'une pointe de sadisme pervers colorée d'impatience résonna dans le temple :

- Maintenant que tu as pris ton pied, il est temps que je prenne le mien.

Fin.

(1) une badine aussi appelé stick est une cravache en plus long et plus fin utilisé en dressage ou pour la monte en amazone.


End file.
